Stay With Me
by BamfCaskett
Summary: AU from Rise hospital scene. My take on what would've happened if Beckett didnt lie about hearing him. Caskett.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovely fanfic readers! yes I know I'm starting another one while I still have my two other works in progress but this came to me the other day and won't leave me alone, for now it will probably be a one shot but if y'all like it let me know and I will try to continue with it. I apologize in the lack of updates in my other stories but there was another death in the family and then I was in a car accident so yea not a lot of writing being done until now. So this is an AU Rise I guess…I'm sure there are probably others similar to this but I just had to write it, helps me with the wait for season 7! Did you guys see that promo?! Askjldflsknpbv can't wait! Also lets just pretend in Rise Josh actually sucker punched Castle instead of just pushing him kay? Cool.**

**If I owned them they would be together by the end of season 1… just sayin**

"_I love you Kate,"_

Blinking her eyes Kate slowly drifted into consciousness, becoming aware of her surroundings, taking it all in. White ceiling, loud beeping, lots of noise, cold room, flowers, someone by her side. Hospital? Right, the hospital. It gradually came back to her in bits. Montgomery, Lockwood, hanger, shooting, funeral, sniper, Castle. Castle. She needed to see Castle. Was he okay? Did he get hit?

Sluggishly, she turned her head, groaning at how much it hurt, she looked over to her side, the figure coming into her view. She sighed at the realisation it wasn't Castle, but Josh. Her eyes roamed him, kicked back in the chair on his phone. She watched him for a moment, thinking, for someone who's girlfriend was just shot he didn't look all that concerned. She couldn't help but think how Castle would be if it was him by her side. He would probably be as close to her side as possible, clinging to her hand for dear life, watching her face for any sign that she would be waking. Instead she was greeted with this. She moaned again as pain rushed through her body, her eyes squeezing shut.

When she reopened her eyes she found Josh closer than before, now aware that she was awake, she gave him a small tight lipped smile as he reached for her hand. "Hey you're awake," he smiled at her.

''_Hey you're awake?!' that's it? I just got shot!' _she thought to herself but bit her tongue, not wanting to start a fight already.

She went to speak but found her throat extremely dry, deciding it was better to keep it simple, she said the one word she knew he would hate, but she needed more than anything, "Castle."

She saw the brief anger flash on his face but he was quick to hide it, "You can't have any visitors yet babe," she had to hold back the groan that threatened to come out, she hated when he called her 'babe' he made it sound so horrible.

"You're here," she deadpanned, clearly not impressed with him.

She could tell he was getting agitated but she didn't care by now, "I'm a doctor. And your boyfriend I might add."

"Josh," she nearly growled, "I need to see him, he was there, I need to make sure he is okay," she stated fixing him with one of her signature glares.

He sighed, admitting defeat, "Fine," he stood from his chair kicking it back, clearly not impressed with the turn of events, and stormed out of the room.

Now alone with her thoughts, she considered how she would go about what happened next. However she didn't have long to think because the next minute he was walking through the door.

She saw the relief flood his face the moment he saw her, he stood frozen in the door just watching her, taking her in. Her face lit up and she felt her cheeks flush but she didn't care, he was here and he was okay, "_apart from the black eye, I'll have to ask him about that after" _she thought, and she could tell he was thinking the same.

Her eyes flickered to Josh who was hovering by the door, hands fisted by his side, his anger obvious, but she didn't care, and by the way he was staying back she deduced he could tell not to mess with her right now. She brought her gaze back to Castle who had come to his senses and was gradually moving to her side. And just like she had thought earlier, he pulled the chair as close to the bed as he could, briefly met Josh's gaze before throwing caution to the wind and reaching for her hand. She flipped her hand and interlocked her fingers with his.

A few moments passed before either of them spoke, "I'm so glad you're alive," he breathed out so quietly she almost didn't hear it.

"Thanks to you," she gave him the biggest smile possible and squeezed his hand, but frowned when she heard Josh scoff from his spot by the door.

Looking over she scowled at him, that's when she noticed he was rubbing his right hand and wincing. She hoped she was wrong in what she thought but knew that was unlikely, looking back to Castle, she dislodged her had from his and raised it to his face, gently caressing the bruised area around his eye. He leant into her hand, looking into her eyes, "What happened?" she questioned.

His gaze flickered to Josh but dropped back to his lap, hoping to avoid the question. "Rick," she stated, placing her hand under his chin to bring his gaze back to hers, "Tell me."

He shook his head and reached up to clasp her hand in both of his, "It doesn't matter Kate," he said hoping she would let it go.

"The hell it doesn't Rick," she took a moment to let out a breath before turning to glare at Josh, "Get out Josh, and don't try coming back. We're done," she saw him open his mouth and try to argue but she wasn't having any of it, "Get. Out." She growled.

Josh shook his head as he turned on his heel, storming out the door and slamming it behind him. Kate sighed and bowed her head, closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths. Castle squeezed her hand and she lifted her head to look into his eyes, "Please tell me," she pleaded.

He nodded and took a deep breath, "Once the other surgeon took over from Josh he came barrelling down the corridor headed straight for me. He socked me in the eye and starting shouting about how it was all my fault you'd been shot and if you didn't make it I'd have your blood on my hands," he choked out.

Kate's hand soothingly stroked his face, "You know I don't blame you right? For any of it," she saw him go to reply but she cut him off, "No Rick. It is not your fault." After a moment he nodded and looked up to meet her gaze, his eyes glistening.

They stayed like that, one of her hands in both of his, resting on the bed by her hip, her free hand roaming his face and hair, finally coming to rest on his chest, above his heart. She looked up to him and smiled timidly, "Say it again," she whispered.

His brows furrowed in confusion and she couldn't help the giggle that escaped, _he looked adorable, _"Say it again Rick, please."

She saw the moment he realised what she meant, the biggest smile crept onto his face, the smile she loved to see the most.

"I love you Kate."

"I love you too Rick."

**So there you go guys! Please review and let me know what you think! I always love hearing from you guys! Have a good weekend wherever you are! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya guys so a lot of you really liked this which made me very happy and quite a few of you wanted more and after much thought I've decided to continue! Not 100% sure where this is headed but hopefully you'll all stick with me through it. Now it clearly won't be all happiness and fluff and rainbows and unicorns there will definitely be some angst and hurt and all that jazz but it'll be worth it in the end :) ps I know nothing about all the surgical stuff so it could be completely wrong but hey its fanfiction, so I shall stop talking! Enjoy guys!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah no not mine except for the mistakes….**

They stayed like that, Rick leaning on his elbows by her hip, her small fragile hands clasped in both of his, resting in her lap. After another few moments their peaceful silence was broken by the sound of the door opening and the doctor walking in, "Miss Beckett, I'm Doctor Greenburg, it's good to see you awake, how are you feeling?"

Kate dislodged one of her hands from Rick's and tried to sit up straighter, wincing when pain ran through her. She felt Rick squeeze her hand and she gave him a tight smile, "Like I was just shot in the chest," she muttered.

"Good to see it didn't damage your sarcasm Beckett," Castle mumbled with a smirk, laughing when she tried to twist his ear but pull up short.

"Well Miss Beckett you have a long road to recovery ahead of you. I don't want to overwhelm you with the details but I have written a copy of all the information you will need and given it to a Doctor Lanie Parish, who came in with you and asked one of the nurses to pass on the message to me. She had said she will come by and explain it to you in simpler terms if you wish and there is also a second copy for anyone else you would like to have the information. Now we would like to keep you for another few days just to make sure everything is all good before we can send you home, there is a call button by the bed, press it if you need anything. Is there anything else you want to know at the moment?" Greenburg finished while tucking his pen back into his pocket.

She thought about it for a moment before deciding she was too tired to question him now, "Uh no I think I'm good for now," Kate sighed, already feeling her eyes begin to droop.

"Alright Miss Beckett, get some rest," he nodded to Kate and Rick before turning and leaving the room.

She felt Rick press a kiss to the back of her hand before pulling his away, "Cas wher' you goin'?" she slurred, feeling slumber pull her under.

"I'll be back in a second kay, just sleep Kate," she hummed a response and felt him move away.

Just as she was about to fall into a deep sleep she heard the vibration of her phone on the bedside table, signalling a new text. Too tired to see who it was she left it in favour of falling back to sleep, quickly drifting away, faintly hearing the sound of the door reopening but unable to open her eyes.

Three hours later Kate groaned, feeling the pain begin to resurface. She could sense Castle still by her side, holding her right hand in both of his. Breathing out slowly she turned her head towards Castle, keeping her eyes closed to savour the feeling of sleep. She felt Castle reach over and run his hand over her forehead before tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

A smile made its way onto her face as she opened her eyes to see the man she loved by her side, as he always was. Kate opened her mouth to speak but frowned when she was cut off by the buzz of her phone. Ignoring it she turned back to Castle and took his hand before starting again, "Rick I-" she groaned when her phone buzzed again. Looking over at it she glared at the offending object before turning back to Rick who had a slight smile on his face.

"It's okay, get it. Might be important," he said lightly, running his thumb over the back of her hand.

She sighed and reached over to grab the phone pulling it back into her lap. Her small smiled slowly fell when she saw who the messages were from. Josh. She had 4 messages from him. Her eyes flickered to Rick's and saw she slight flare of his nostrils showing his anger, she squeezed his hand before looking back to the phone.

'**Hey babe I'm sorry for how I reacted earlier, I'll come by later and we can talk okay? X'**

'**Kate I know you're mad at me but please just hear me out. I love you'**

'**This is stupid Kate, text me back'**

'**That's it, I'm coming by to see you and talk. Writer-boy better be gone.' **

Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair, "God I can't believe I dated this jackass," she grumbled.

Rick reached over grabbing the phone, wanting to know what doctor motorcycle boy had sad that made Kate look this sad. She went to protest but pulled up short when she saw the worried slash angry look on his face, giving in and releasing the phone.

When Rick finished reading the messages his knuckles had turned white since he was clutching the phone so hard, "Rick," Kate tried to get him to look at her, "Rick baby let it go, please," she pleaded, letting the endearment slip from her lips before she even noticed, but noting she loved the way it sounded.

It was at that particular moment the door swung open and Josh came waltzing in, brow furrowing when he noticed Castle still by her bed, "Kate what the hell is he still doing here?"

"No what the hell are YOU doing back here Josh? I told you we were done!" Kate growled at him.

"What? Kate you weren't serious about that you were just upset," he argued.

Before Kate had a chance to respond Castle had leapt from his chair and was charging at Josh, "Rick!"

Castle struggled to hear Kate over the sound of his blood pumping through his ears, "You listen here you ignorant prick, Kate told you you were done, so that means you're done. You do not try to get back with her, you do not try call her and you do not try speak to her. From this day forward you will never see Kate Beckett again, understand?"

Josh took a moment to take in the situation, he was being help up against the wall by Castle, even if he managed to get free and try beat up writer boy there was a cop outside the door who would surely come in and probably arrest him. Finally deciding it was better to let it go now and try again later on, he shoved Castle's hands away and shrugged his shoulders to fix his jacket before turning and strolling out the door.

Rick breathed out a sigh of relief once Josh had left the room, spinning on his heel and heading back for Kate, who had her head slightly tilted to the side, eyebrows furrowed and looking at him with an adorable look on her face. Coming to sit by her side, he smiled when he remembered, "Baby?" he asked, eyebrow quirked with a smirk on his face.

She shrugged and smiled back, taking one of her hands, "Shush, I like it," she giggled. _Kate Beckett did not giggle what the hell is happening to her?! _"And by the way, the caveman act?" she paused looking up at him with a smirk, "Total turn on." She couldn't help the laugh that broke free at the look on his face, eyes wide, swallowing hard.

"_Kaaaaaaate," _Rick whined, "You can't say something like that when I can't do anything about it," he pouted like a child.

"Aw you big baby," she ran her hand up his arm soothingly, "Come 'ere," she twitched her head back signalling for him to lean in.

Rick smiled as he leaned in, about to kiss the woman he loved more than anything, and his heart throbbed at the four words she whispered just before their lips met.

"I love you baby."

**There you go guys, I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I hope you guys like it! Please read and review! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

** Hi remember me? I'm so so sorry about it being so long since I've written anything. There's a long list of reasons but I'm sure none of you really want to hear about them so I'm just gonna jump right in. Because I haven't written in so long this will probably be a bit disappointing but hopefully once I get back into it it'll get better. My laptop has shat itself and I haven't had time to fix it so I have to do all my writing on my iPad so I apologise for mistakes and what not. I have also completely forgotten what I had panned for this story so now it's just sorta make it up as I go.. **

When Kate wakes it's quiet. She thinks it must be the middle of the night given the mostly empty halls and dimly lit room. Peering down at Castle, who is hunched over in the chair next to her bed, head resting on the bed next to their interlocked fingers, she smiles and runs her fingers on her free hand through his messy hair . Leaning back she let her eyes close, thinking about the last few days. After the confrontation with Josh, Castle spent the afternoon cheering Kate up, regaling her with tales from his past. She giggled to herself recalling a particular story about his childhood, the smile faltered when she felt the bed shake. Looking over she frowns when she saw Castle jerk repeatedly in his sleep.

She hears him start to mumble, "No," as his head begins to shake, his whole body tense. She moves her hand to the back of his neck, alternating between playing with the short hairs at his nape and massaging his shoulders to calm him. "No, Kate, God no!"

"Rick," she tries to ease him awake, "Babe."

He's completely shaking now, "Kate, you can't die. No. I love you, no Kate," She feels her eyes beginning to water as he sobs.

"Rick wake up! I'm right here babe," she gets out, pushing at his shoulder. Suddenly he jerks awake, head flying up and looking around to get his bearings, his breathing ragged. When his eyes land on her, her heart breaks all over again. He looks so scared, silent tears rolling down his cheeks, not quite believing that she is here in front of him. She silently reaches up to wipe away his tears, resting her hand over his cheek, he leans into her, turning and placing a lingering kiss on her palm. "You okay?"

He chuckles, "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

She smiles softly, "If you're looking after me who's looking after you?" She gives him her signature raised eyebrow.

Sighing, he leans over to place a light kiss to her lips, "I'm okay now." She can't help the smile that breaks out on her face.

"I could get used to this," she hums as her eyes drift closed again.

"To what?" He chuckles.

"You kissing me like that," she mumbles, feeling sleep pulling at her.

The last thing she hears before she fades is his soothing voice, "Sleep Kate, I love you," and the kiss he presses to her mouth and then she's gone.

XXXXXXXX

The next time Kate wakes the hospital is buzzing. Thankfully her room seems to block out a lot of the outside noise. Glancing around her brow furrows when she realises Castle isn't there but before she can make any assumptions the door opens and he comes bustling in, she watches as his face lights up when his eyes meet hers.

"Good morning sunshine," he says with a smirk coming over to her side.

"Hey Castle," she couldn't help the giggle even while rolling her eyes.

Smiling he sits in his chair and scoots as close to her bed as he can get, "How'd you sleep?" He asks, is fingers brushing stray hairs from her face before cupping her cheek.

"Better. Where were you?"

"Um I was talking to your doctor. He's looking at discharging you today," he says, looking down at his hands, "I was thinking, well wondering, what you plan to do because I want to be there with you to take care of you even though I know you will get annoyed and think you can do it yourself and I don't want to push you but I just don't want to leave you." He finishes not realising how quickly he said it, and how he was holding his breath.

She smiles and reaches for his hand, "I want to stay with you Rick, but um could we maybe stay at my apartment? I just don't want Martha and Alexis to see me like this," she mumbles.

He ponders for a moment, "How about my place in the Hamptons? It nice and quiet, out of the way and there's a pool and jacuzzi and the beach and your doctor was saying once you're doing physical therapy swimming will be good for you. I can arrange for the PT to come out there so you don't have to worry about that. Alexis is off school in 2 weeks so she can come out then but it'll just be us until then?" He really needs to stop talking so fast.

"Okay,"

"Okay?"

"Yes Rick I'll come to the Hamptons with you," she smiles.

"Okay," he gives her his signature grin, internally doing a happy dance.

Their moment is broken by the door opening again, this time it's her doctor who steps through, "Ah Miss Beckett, Good morning to you, how are you feeling?"

Shifting herself so she's straighter she shrugs, "I'm good, I guess. In a lot less pain than I have been." He nods, "That's good. Now how would you feel about going home today? You will need someone to stay with you for just under two weeks, after that as long as you feel fit to do so you can go back to your usual routines excluding work that is. Physical therapy will definitely take it out of you so it may still be a while to being back at 100%,"

She swallows, taking in all the information, "Yes I'll be staying with Castle at his house in the Hamptons."

"Recovering in style, I like it Miss Beckett. Alright well if you'll excuse me I'll go get your discharge papers ready and you can be on your way," he nods to both her and Castle before turning on his heel and leaving the room.

She turns her head to find Castle looking nervous, fiddling with his hands in hip lap, "Hey you okay?" She reaches out and grasps his hands.

He nods, "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine, I just uh-I hope you don't mind but I stopped by your apartment, used that 'emergencies only' key you gave me, and picked up some clothes and stuff for you to leave in, because as gorgeous as you look in that gown and as much as I want to see your naked backside I don't think the whole hospital wants to see that when you walk by."

She barks out a laugh at his comment, he chuckles too, still worried about what she will say, "Thank you, that's really sweet," she squeezes his hand.

"I just got you some underwear, sweat pants and um I stopped by the loft and got one of my button downs. I thought it might be easier than pulling something over your head?" He says showing her the blue shirt laying in the bag.

She smiles, "That's my favourite shirt on you," she whispers, looking up into his eyes and watching him smile back.

He helps her sit up and change, she laughs at his attempts at being a gentleman but he's no help with his eyes closed. Once she's changed the doctor returns with her papers and she's free to go. Castle wheels her to the entrance and they wait for his town car, once inside she tucks herself into his side and closes her eyes. She thinks about how, even though her shooting was one of the worst things to happen to her, it was also one of the best, because it gave her Castle, and a new life with him.

Okay so I'm leaving it there. It's shorter than I planned but I want to leave it there and start the next chapter a little later on once they're at the Hamptons and yada yada. Hope you guys like it please review and let me know what you think! I love hearing from you guys! Again sorry about the huge wait, you guys are awesome!

X

E


End file.
